Filled With Fire
by PhoenixVersion1
Summary: Shikamaru makes a startling discovery in the woods one day, he stumbles over a body! What happened to this person? Rated M for obvious character death/ dark themes. ShikaTem It gets happier eventually!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I'm back with another multi-chapter story.

This was inspired by the Say Anything song "Skinny, Mean Man".

It's strange, it's angsty, it's what I write. =D

I get way too many ideas from songs!

Oh, and I own nothing. Except a Kia, if that counts. =P

R&R Please!

* * *

**Chap. 1 Enter the Lazy**

"Shikamaru! Get up!"

I groaned and looked up at the face of my mother. Her hands were on her hips and she had her usual pissed off expression. I'm used to this routine by now, it happened everyday.

Let me introduce myself. I'm **Shikamaru**. Shikamaru Nara. I'm the slacker of my family. Really uninteresting to be me.  
Laziness is my specialty. I love sleeping. I hate chores. My favorite past time is laying down and watching the clouds.  
I know, lame, right? I listen day in and day out to my parents and my friends trying to encourage me, to motivate me.  
They say I'm a genius. I scored well, really well on tests. Well, when I actually took them.  
I'm almost out of high school, just a few more years. Then I have to go out and get a real job. Joy.  
I'm a pretty simple guy. Apathy is my anti-drug!

I got up and started to get dressed. I was already wearing pants. I picked up a shirt off my floor and put it on.  
Hey, if it's not dirty, I'm gonna wear it. I looked myself over in the mirror. Same bored expression as always.  
I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and stumbled out the door. I walked in the kitchen to hear my mother rant about my chores for the day. "First, you need to clean the dishes. Then you can start cleaning the living r..." Ugh, my head hurts. When is she gonna stop talking? I looked for any way to escape. She's got the windows open! She had her back to me, as she continued to rant and I slipped out the window. "...and then clean your filthy room!"

I could hear her yelling my name when she realized I was gone. I still don't see what my dad sees in that woman. She's crazy, loud, maniacal and bossy. All the freaking time.  
He tells me that I'll fall for someone someday and then I'll be in the same boat as him. Psh. Yeah right. Women are troublesome.  
I sprinted away from the house as fast as I could. Hey, sometimes being lazy takes work. We lived on the outskirts of town and there was a forest behind our house.  
Which was cool, there were deer out there I'd feed from time to time. It's usually relaxing to wander through there.  
It was easy to hide out there, so that's usually where I'd run off to. I decided to head towards town to maybe find Chouji or Ino, my best friends. So there I am, trekking through the forest and decided a nap sounded better than all that walking. I found a nice tall tree to sleep under. It had great shade. I slid down the back of the tree and quickly drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the feeling of something hard striking me in the head. I opened my eyes and slowly focused on the object which had proceeded to fall into my lap. It was a nut, an acorn from the look of it. I rubbed my head as I glanced up through the trees. A squirrel was sitting on a branch over my head. _Figures._ I tried to drift off again, but it seemed the squirrel had different plans. Another nut, larger than the first struck me right in the same damn spot on top of my head. "Oww! Fuck!" I threw the acorns back at my tormentor to no avail. The squirrel dodged them easily. I absently rubbed the sore spot as I climed to my feet. I think that I had gotten maybe another hour of sleep under that tree. Apparently, no one wants me to sleep today.

I started to wander in the general direction of the town, but I wasn't watching and tripped over something. I faceplanted into the dirt. I don't know whether you know if you've ever eaten dirt inadvertently, but I assure you it is disgusting. Eww.  
Standing up and dusting myself off, I took the time to observe what I had tripped over. It was sticking up out of the dirt at an odd angle. It was slender and grayish, and it looked like it had twisted in my fall. It was familiar looking somehow. Was it a root? No. It was too skinny for that. Maybe a plant growing? No, it was too thick and discolored for a plant. I reached down to touch it and as I stuck my hand out, I realized why it was familiar to me. I have ten just like it. It's a _finger!  
_

I pulled my hand back and observed the strange object closer. Sure enough, I could make out the fingernail, it was covered in dirt, but it was there nonetheless. That meant _someone_ was under the dirt here! I've never even seen a dead body before!  
"Oh no, I broke their finger when I tripped too!" Paying closer attention to my surroundings, it appeared that the ground was dug up in a hurry. This was no ritual burial, this was too messy. The body obviously wasn't even in a coffin. What had this person done to warrant such desecration to their remains?

* * *

Oh no! What's happening? Who's six feet under?

Well, Read and Review to find out!


	2. Chapter 2: Dig

Welcome to Chapter 2 of my story!

Thanks for the reviews for the first chapter, I know this is a strange story.

In this Chapter, Shika makes a discovery (or two) about the corpse!

Sorry this chapter is so short!

R&R Please!

* * *

**_Chapter 2- Dig_**

It was close to dark when I returned with a flashlight and a shovel.  
It was sickening at first, the thought of touching a dead body, but now, as I started to dig, it really hadn't bothered me.  
I just felt compelled to find out about this person.  
I did not bother to tell anyone about what I was doing, or what I had found.  
Thankfully, when I got home my parents weren't around to ask questions.  
That would be a fun conversation. "Oh nothing Dad, just trying to exhume a body!"  
It felt personal, like it was my cross to bear. I was drawn to this. Was it fate? Only time would tell.  
First the fingers had revealed an entire hand, which had given way to an arm.  
As I stopped to take a break from carefully digging up this body, I noticed that the the nails on this hand were nice.  
Too nice for naturally growing nails. I felt my heart skip a beat as I realized that manicured nails meant that this was (most likely) a girl!

Sweat was beaded all over my body, I had discarded my shirt and jacket in favor for the mesh underneath.  
My hair which was once in a ponytail on top of my head, now barely held together. It was a mess.  
Just then, it started to pour down rain. It felt really good, but I paid little attention to it though, and just kept digging.  
I was trying to be as careful as possible not to damage this cadaver. The shovel was discarded when I was close to uncovering her face.  
Tentatively, I brushed the dirt (which was quickly becoming mud) away.  
The hair, although dirty, seemed to be a sandy blonde color. It was held in place (although barely) by four ponytails.  
The face was bruised, and several scars marred it. A black cloth was wrapped tightly over her eyes.  
Grabbing a knife from my pocket, I gently cut away at it, when I felt the fabric loosen, I pulled it back and gagged.

Her eyes were missing! There were just two empty holes where her eyes should have been. Okay, I was NOT ready for that!  
I had to climb out of this hole that I had dug for a moment to regain my composure. That was a little too much, even for me at this point. I looked around at my surroundings, I was about four feet deep, so I planted my hands on the slick, muddy ground and tried to pull myself out. Unfortunately, one of my hands was on a jagged rock and it dug in as I shifted all of my weight onto it. Pain shot through my hand, and my other hand slipped out from under me. My face smacked into the edge of this pit and I fell back and twisted around as my body hit the ground. The wind was knocked out of my lungs, combined with the trauma of hitting my face, I passed out.

* * *

Another chapter down! Poor Shika! What will happen next? Tune in (and review further please) to find out!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for being so late with the updates!

* * *

Waking up, the first thing I realized was my hand was throbbing. Pain was shooting through, like a current of electricity.

"Ugh. What happened?"

I pulled it close and opened my eyes to observe it. Blood was trickling out at a steady rate, not enough to worry about, but still painful nonetheless. Memories started flooding back to me. The rock, the fall, the corpse.

**"THE CORPSE?!"**

I jumped up and realized I had been partially laying on her. Observing her, I noticed the cut in his hand had bled into one of her eyes, and there was now a nice bloody handprint around the lower part of her eye.

"Gross! I'm gonna have to sterilize that!"

The pain shot through my hand again, grabbing my attention from the cadaver.  
I walked over to where my shirt was laying, and tore off a strip to wrap around my hand. I looked over towards her and was trying to decide how to continue when I noticed something odd.  
Her head wasn't turned towards me anymore. I swear both of the holes where her eyes were were pointed straight at me before!

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought!"

I tried to laugh off the uneasiness that had set in, and started to walk towards my trusty shovel.  
A sound made me stop in my tracks though.

**CRACK!  
**  
I slowly turned around to see what was happening, and felt the color drain from my face.  
As I watched the dead girl, to my horror, she began to move on her own.  
Frozen.I was frozen in fear as she pushed her other arm throught the dirt and pulled herself up.  
It seemed like every joint, and every muscle was popping into place with sickening sounds. She was standing up with her back to me. She sniffed the air almost like an animal, then she turned to face me.  
Happiness was not the word to describe the look on her face.  
Unfathomable anger was a better term.

'She looks pissed!'

I couldn't believe this was happening. I was still paralyzed with fear as she started to walk closer. She was about my height and age, I guessed.  
Maybe a few years older.  
All the times I've ever watched a zombie movie, they've always been slow, stupid, and stick their arms straight out.  
Well, I can officially say no one in Hollywood has ever really met a zombie.  
She was working out her rigor mortis, but was still pretty quick.  
No utterance of "BRAINS..." either.  
I lucked out and she did manage to trip over a rock, before she got to me.  
It all seemed like it was slow motion.  
My brown eyes meeting her nonexistant eyes.  
She fell towards me, and I could do nothing as I felt our lips touch, as we went down to the ground.

* * *

Stay tuned for the next exciting (probably) chapter!

Review please?


End file.
